St Patrick's Day
by MysticGirl93
Summary: It's St. Patrick's Day and Libra's ex is about to get a lesson he'll never forget from Libra's bf Mike.


**St Patrick's Day **

**By MikesGirl93**

**Today is St. Patrick's Day and Stephanie has to practice for her race Sunday. She sits and waits for Leo to pick her up at the house. Libra exits her room.**

"**Hey Steph what are you worried about?"**

**She looks up from her coffee cup and answers.**

"**Nothing really Libra just glad I can finally be with Leo that's all. What about you?"**

"**Not much really. Just thinking about Mikey like always he's amazing I swear. He has so much respect for me it's the best time I've had in so long. After dealing with David and his constant abuse. I consider myself lucky."**

**Reba comes downstairs.**

"**Good morning everyone. Today is our month anniversary I'm so happy."**

**Libra laughs.**

"**Actually our month and 3 days anniversary Reba. Remember we got with the guys on Valentine's Day 2/14."**

**Reba pours herself coffee and nods.**

"**Oh yea you're right Libra I'm sorry. It's just good to finally have a boyfriend that's all. I mean you two always had boyfriends and I was left out."**

**Stephanie looks at her.**

"**Yea but you're forgetting our ex boyfriend's were jerks! Especially Libra's; if it wasn't for her to call me she'd be traumatized! He tried to……u know what I mean don't you?"**

**Reba nods.**

"**Yea I do. Lucky you were home that night and had mom's car!"  
Libra looks at her sisters.**

"**Yea I was real lucky that Stephanie had the car that night or I'd be up a creek without a paddle. I just can't believe how dumb I was he seemed so sweet!"**

**Reba looks.**

"**Well you shouldn't have gone in the hotel room with him Libra we both warned you and you didn't care. Look what almost happened to you; did you tell Mikey what David tried to do to you? Or did he actually do it and you didn't tell us?"**

**Libra gazes down at her coffee and tears start to form.**

"**No he didn't but he tried! But I still fear him. He's with Nick now in the Dragons Stephanie."**

**Stephanie looks in her sister's eyes.**

"**Libra you aren't telling me how close he got to it?"**

**Libra stares.**

"**Not that far Steph honest. I hit him and made him hit his head on the bureau then called you Stephanie like you taught me to."**

**Stephanie answers the door for Leo and his brothers.**

"**Ok Libra I'm glad you listened to me now go get dressed. I'm going to let them drink coffee anyway while they wait."**

**She nods her head.**

"**Ok Stephanie tell Mikey I'll be right down."**

**Libra walks up the stairs to her room and takes a shower.**

**Reba sees Raph and runs to him.**

"**Oh Raph I'm so glad to see you. I missed you so much how's Master Splinter?"**

**Raph looks as he embraces her.**

"**He's doing alright. He still is healing but at least he survived."**

**They all sit down by the table.**

**Stephanie looks up.**

"**Ok where's Don and Angel?"**

**They both enter and Don answers.**

"**We're right here Steph I had to put air in the tire again thanks to the nails by the new lair."**

**Stephanie's cell rings and she answers.**

"**Ok Dawn I'll see you on Saturday then. Happy St. Patrick's day bye now."**

**Leo looks up from his cup.**

"**Ok if you don't have to practice what are we going to do till April's party?"**

**Raph looks.**

"**Why not go walk along the pier by Coney Island?"**

**Leo looks.**

"**Yea that sounds pretty good."**

**Stephanie sits on his lap and he embraces her. Then he leans in to kiss her and she embraces him kissing him with passion.**

**Raph looks.**

"**Ok I thought I was bad gee he's worse than me."**

**Leo stares.**

"**I am not. Gee it's only kissing my goodness you need to stop jumping to conclusions bro."**

**Libra comes down the stairs and Mike embraces her.**

"**Hey sweetie we decided to walk along the pier since Stephanie's practice was cancelled because her boss is Irish."**

**Libra stares in his eyes.**

"**That sounds cool. Then April's party right? Don't forget to wear green Mike or you'll get pinched."**

**He laughs.**

"**I'm already green. I won't get pinched. You're the one who'll get pinched you aren't wearing green."**

**Libra kisses him.**

"**I am to wearing green just a lighter shade of green silly. I am also Irish."**

**Stephanie laughs.**

**Then they all head to the pier and spend the afternoon there. While they're there they all see Nick and David. Libra spots David and looks down at her soda and sighs.**

**Mike realizes.**

"**Sweetie do you know that guy who is looking over here?"**

**She looks up in his eyes.**

"**Yea Mike that's my ex David. While we were together he tried to get with me literally."**

**Mike looks and sips his soda slowly.**

"**Oh he did well if he knows what's good for him he'll stop looking over here before I severely injure him."**

**She sees David approaching their table and gulps.**

"**Mike he's coming over here now."**

**Mike looks up and stares at David and sees the Dragon.**

**He gives Mikey a dirty look and Mikey glares back at him.**

**Leo looks and sips his soda while he watches David approach Mike and Libra's table.**

**Stephanie also looks up and sees David and then Nick.**

**David approaches Libra and she walks away because she feared him.**

"**Babe I just want to talk to you that's all."**

**She looks.**

"**No just leave me alone David we're over I am with someone new and if you don't leave me alone he will hurt you now if I was you I'd let go of my arm."**

**He stares in her eyes.**

"**I don't see you with nobody. You start lying to me I swear I'll do what you prevented me from doing the last time."**

**Mike looks and grabs his shirt.**

"**You have a problem with the words leave Me Alone huh David? Now if you don't leave my girl alone I will ninja kick your ass now leave her alone or else?"**

**David laughs.**

"**Or else what?"**

**Mike grabs his Chinese stars and aims at him.**

"**These stars will penetrate you where it counts and I won't miss now leave!"**

**David pushes his chest.**

**Leo sees Mike's face turn red and gulps.**

"**Oh man he just pissed off Mikey. He is about to get hurt and I'm not stopping him either."**

**They both see Mike flip him on his back.**

"**Now either leave or you will feel these stars you Purple Dragon Trash."**

**David lunges at him again and Mike grabs his shirt and throws him across the pier. **

**He gets up and grabs Nick and they both run away and trip over themselves ripping their jeans.**

**Raph looks up from his soda and gives Mike a high 3.**

"**Nice handling bro. Come on we'll be late for the party it's 6:30pm."**

**They all arrive at April's around 6:59pm. **

**  
**


End file.
